


All of Me

by AnamaryArmygram



Series: Drabble Switch! [4]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Community: section7mfu, Cross-Posted on LiveJournal, Drabble, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Non-Graphic Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 20:07:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7984507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnamaryArmygram/pseuds/AnamaryArmygram
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are worse things than being hit with an agony beam – and better things than being rescued from one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All of Me

Illya Kuryakin lay strapped to a table, bathed in the invisible rays of the Algogene. Its radiation drilled into his flesh, physically harmless, but so painful that he knew he would be in danger of insanity if it were prolonged.

And alongside it, a more personal kind of mental agony: a terrible unknowing: the memory of Napoleon being led into another, louder room.

Both tortures ended simultaneously. The beam shut off. Footsteps. A voice.

“Where does it hurt, _tovarisch_?”

Like an undamped vibraphone, the pain rang on. “Everywhere,” said Illya. Above him, his partner's face crimped with concern. “And… nowhere.”

**Author's Note:**

> From a prompt switch with [EveningInHornersCorners](http://archiveofourown.org/users/EveningInHornersCorners/).


End file.
